Managing change in a datacenter has always been difficult. In the early days, people had to manually connect cables and update configuration files. Automation technologies and techniques such as Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), dynamic Domain Name System (DNS) registrations, Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs), and switch management scripts lightened the load. Datacenters have experienced massive growth. To enable more flexibility, a new generation of technologies and techniques have been created such as network virtualization and network functions virtualization (NFV). These create flexibility to manage this new hyperscale datacenter. Recently, another variable has been added to the equation: containers and nested virtual machines (VMs). These developments abstract the tenant's network from the hoster's physical network and virtual network. This flexibility and multi-tenant isolation will add complex management overhead and ultimately, scalability.